


Umona

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Umona

"Kububucayi kanjani. Akudingeki ukhathazeke ngomngani wakho omncane - mhlawumbe, angifanele ukusho okuncane, unenkambiso yokufaka kancane ngamaholide - uzokuqeda. Uyisigaba sokuqala nje. "

"Isigaba…?" UJaime wazabalaza ukuqonda impikiswano eyayiyingqondo kadadewabo. Wayehlala ezibuza, sekwedlule isikhathi, ukuthi ngabe iqoqo elibanzi lemikhiqizo yezinwele ayelivikela kangaka, konke okwethiwa ngombhedo ongafundeki wehlathi noma okunye, kwangena ekhakhayini nasebuchosheni bakhe, kwathinta ingxenye eyamnika ukwahlulela okungcono. Okungukuthi, hhayi ukuzama uhlelo lokuzenzela olwe-diabolical njalo ngekota.

"Yebo yebo, ngokudweba uRhaegar Targaryen kude nenja yaseStark."

Ukhulume kalula nje, ngakho-ke ngobuciko obuningi ngalezi zinhlelo ezilibele, uJaime waphawula ngokububula. Wayeseqale ukubona ukuthi mhlawumbe inhliziyo kaRobert yokuphulwa yiwele lakhe kwakungeyona isizathu sokubandakanyeka ezinhlelweni zakhe zenjabulo yengqondo. "Impela, ngoba lokho kuzokwenzeka."

"Ngimuhle kunaye."

"Futhi yilokho okubalulekile."

"Phuma."

"Bengicabanga ukuthi awusoze wabuza."

Ngemuva kwesidlo sakusihlwa somndeni, lapho uTyrion noCersei babephakathi komunye nomunye (akukho okungajwayelekile) kanti ubaba wabo waba nentshisekelo eyengeziwe ezimpilweni zabo (ngokuphelele kokujwayelekile) (nokwethusa) uJaime uthathe umhlalaphansi waya egumbini lakhe lokulala . Ngenkathi kungena uTywin Lannister, ekhanda ikhanda lakhe emnyango futhi ehlola uJaime egxuma azungeze umbhede wakhe, encika futhi ejeqeza isilawuli nxazonke, ememeza ngenhlamba kuhedisethi, wamnika kwaze kwaba yishumi nanye ukuze ahlale ephapheme.

Ngakho-ke lapho uJaime Lannister ejeqeza eceleni kombhede wakhe we-digi-clock efundeka ngo-00: 27, wanquma ukuthi sekuyisikhathi sokucisha umdlalo, futhi wabheka okokugcina kuFacebook okokugcina ukuthola noma yiziphi izibuyekezo. Futhi empeleni, omunye wabamba iso lakhe - kusuka kuPrince Rhaegar T uqobo, isibuyekezo sesimo nomcimbi owenziwe, cishe wonke umuntu engezwe kukho.

URhaegar Targaryen udale umcimbi: Iphathi le-Halloween emayini, 21: 30-?

Bengizimisele ngokuhlanganisa isikhashana manje, futhi iHalloween yiholide eliseduze. Ukuphela kukababa kude nale nyanga, futhi nango-Okthoba wonke… i-Halloween yokuqala-inyanga? Ukugqoka okuhle kungakhethwa.

UJaime ubhale phansi uhlu lwabangani bakhe be-Facebook abamenywe ephathini - amaDragons, ama-cheerleader, aze angene noma ahlulwe, njengoPetyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish nomfowabo uqobo, uTyrion. Ngendlela ethile eyinqaba, wayehlonipha uRhaegar ngokuba nesibindi sokubonakala ezwana nalabo ababengekho esithandweni sakhe - futhi futhi, iningi lalingeyona neze indandatho yakhe yokuthandwa. Kepha uLittlefinger Baelish? Huh. Kuzofanele abone ukuthi ngabe ukhululekile yini ngosuku olubekiwe. URhaegar waphonsa amaqembu adumile.

Uma uRobert Baratheon nodadewabo beqhamuka kwezinye izigqoko ezazisongela uNkulunkulu wayezozibulala.

UJaime wabubula, echofoza i-iPad yakhe, ekhahlela i-netbook yakhe ngaphansi kombhede futhi elele emuva, egqolozele uphahla. I-Vestiges ye-blue-tac evela emuva lapho uphahla lwalunamathele ngamachashaza ngezinkanyezi ezikhanyayo ebumnyameni namaplanethi abuyisa amehlo akhe. Ngandlela thile wayengakwazi ukulala. Usuku lokuqala lokubuyela esikoleni ngemuva kwamaholide ehlobo beluhlala lungaphatheki kahle kunokujwayelekile, kepha ngandlela thile lolu suku belwedlule nalolo. Ngenkathi eqala ukulala, isobho elonakele lezithombe laklolodela ingqondo yakhe enganakile; Umqeqeshi uSelmy, uthukuthele wagana unwabu kuye ngokuthola ukuvalelwa nokungaziphathi kahle, amakhulu ebhola ebhola kuye; URobert noCersei babedakiwe futhi begqoke imvunulo efanayo eyayiconsa ibomvu njengoba uCersei noLyanna Stark beshayana ngezinkemba zokhuni, noRhaegar T ephakama futhi ephikisana waze waba udrako, udrako onesikali sesiliva namehlo ansomi, kwase kuthi amehlo bathatha izintambo, futhi babeyikho konke ngaphandle kukaJaime ezweni elimnyama nelimhlophe, base beluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, ngokungajwayelekile, ngokuluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengoBrienne Tarth, kwathi okwesibhakabhaka kwaba ulwandle, futhi wayeminza, ecwila, eminza. Ukushikashikeka ukuntanta ngenkathi uTyrion ezungeze ethafeni lezinkuni elintantayo, lilikhulu nje ngokwanele kumuntu osemncane osakhula. Waphaphama ngenkathi ukugeleza kwe-azure kugcwalisa amaphaphu akhe, ekhathazeka kancane ngaye.

Wabe esebheka isikhathi. 6:54.

Ngabe umuntu ubengeke akwazi ukulala kulezi zinsuku?


End file.
